Boner
Boner '''(stylized as '''B0NER) is a Horse in the series that first appeared in the end of the episode, " Fight or Flight". He was previously owned by Antvenom, and was probably a participant in the fight against Gaylord. He is now the steed of N00bly or Snake. History When Lord Server created the server the series takes place, either with the horse update in the beginning or later on, Boner was born. One day, he met Antvenom, who tamed him and became his master. He became involved with the Guard's activities, as his master was a member. He was present when Gaylord began griefing the city and the fight against him, probably aiding his master. At the end of the war, when the rebellion sounded the signal to retreat, he, along with his master, managed to escape from the city along with a few others. He was present when his master searched for other escapees and players to continue fighting against Gaylord, with all of them declining his master, after the day they escaped. He traveled with his master to find the needed supplies to defeat the tyrant. One day, he and his master found a NPC village in a mesa with a mine. He was present when his master promised to protect the village in exchange for using their mine, including the part of the villagers telling his master of past players who entered the mine, with them never returning. He is shown in the episode, " Passion of the Fart", popular with the NPCs of the village. When his master went insane due to a "presence", he left the NPC village with his master, who was trying to escape the "presence", which later got ravaged by mobs. When the two got to a snowy biome, his master died from an unknown source, probably from the pyschological torment of the "presence". He was alone with his master's stuff. He started to wander after his master's death, and soon gave his appearance to N00bly and Snake in the end of the episode, " Fight or Flight". He came with the trio to the same village he and his master abandoned, with it being ruined by the mobs attack. When the trio tried to escape the mob through the mine, with the villager-turned zombies, N00bly went back to get him, not wanting to leave him with the mobs. He and N00bly, as his new master, tried to escape from the horde. The mob soon became completely vanquished by Gaylord Steambath, who decided to get rid of the trio himself starting with N00bly, as they were in his way from his target. He ran off when Gaylord hit him with an arrow to the ass. He returned to N00bly, and aided him against a jousting fight against Gaylord and his own steed, Julius Excelsios. Gaylord, being a douchebag, cheated and shot an arrow to N00bly, making him fall off Boner, though N00bly managed to defeat Gaylord with some help... He took a zombie-back-to-villager, thanks to Snake, on his back back to the village in the end of the episode, "Passion of the Fart", with the trio and another zombie-back-to-villager. The village was liberated by the quad. In the episode, "The Good, the Bad, and the Hacker", he was with N00bly when Fart sensed something was coming their way, something with hacks... He left the village with the others to some buildings on the other side of a dark oak forest, which is on the other side of the mountain, with Snake as his rider. When his group got to the entrance of the forest, Fart alerted all of Xx_Dark_PvP_Hacker_xX's presence being near them. His group was then attacked by the hacker. Boner, along with Snake, managed to dodge a strike from the hacker, with him being in a duel with Fart afterwards. He continued fighting against the hacker with his masters in the forest, with some of the action involving him accidently knocking Snake off him, due to a tree. When he got to the other side of the forest with his masters, with Snake back on him, he witnessed with all of them to Hacker's unfortunate and hilarious death. He stayed a the settlement for a while, before going with his masters back to the city to kill Gaylord. He witnessed Snake's work of Gaylord, the bombardment of Gaylord by his masters, and their oddly, quick attack on Gaylord, though it turned out, as a operator, Gaylord can respawn........ To be continued...... Appearance and Personality He is the breed of horse with a light brown skin/fur and with a black mane. He is shown to wear a saddle for players to ride him. Not much is known of his personality, due not being one of the more sentinent mobs like the Witch or Zombie Pigman. What could be implied is that he is loyal to his master, Antvenom, and later on, N00bly, his new master. He shown to be calm, unless shaken, like with the death of his first master, or injured, like with Gaylord shooting an arrow in his ass. Abilities As a Horse, he is super fast, has high health, and can heal himself if fed specific foods. In the series, it could be implied he is strong. Trivia *He is the first horse to appear in the series, with Julius second. *He is also the third steed to appear in the series, with the spider-halves of the jockeys first, Descartes second. * His name is based off from..... well, you get the point. Category:Characters Category:Town Survivors